The invention relates to laser beam distribution systems, and in particular, the invention relates to laser systems where it is desirable to align the laser distribution tubes and mirrors by means of a low power, visible laser beam.
In a laser beam distribution system which generally originates at the outlet of a laser generator, it is necessary to align the laser distribution conduits, generally referred to as "light pipes" and reflective joint mirrors linking the light pipes. Many systems of short length can be aligned by simple measurement and placement of light pipes, but, for complicated and long distance, it is desirable to align the system by means of a lower power visible laser beam such as that provided by a helium-neon laser (HeNe).
Frequently, the HeNe laser is the heart of a system, as in certain measuring systems, but, where the principal lasing unit forms an invisible beam, such as that found in a CO.sub.2 laser, and, where certain high power (1.5 kw) lasers may have an unfocused beam diamter of 5/8 inch, for example, it is necessary to very accurately align the central, principal lasing beam with the light pipe system, by means of other than the principal lasing beam.
Applicant has devised a compact, reliable system for aligning a laser beam in a light pipe system, and, as a subset, the device provides convenient means for introducing cooling, or otherwise conditioned, fluid to establish a controlled environment for the lasing beam.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a compact system for aligning a principal lasing beam with a light distribution system by means of an auxiliary lasing beam unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a laser entry box having a conditioned fluid introduced therein to provide a controlled environment for a laser beam distribution system.